Amalgam Bios
by Zak Saturday
Summary: Info on all of the heroes I have in mind.
1. Super Soldier

Title: Super-Soldier

Real Name: Clark Kent

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Atributes: Alien Physiology. Solar Battery (Powers linked to this will be in bold). **Superhuman Strength**. Peak Human Speed. **Invulnerability (to some degree)**. Peak Human Aging. Master Shield Fighter. **Super Breath**. **Heat Vision**. **Super vision on the X-Ray(useless Against Lead Surfaces), Microscopic, and Telescopic degree**. **Flight**. Omni-Lingual. Weakunder the light of a Red sun or against Kryptonite.

Info: Clark Kent is a direct decendant of the famous alien soldier, Jorel James Kent the hero of World War II. After the War, Jorel settled down from the army and raised a family. However none of his Decendants ever expressed the same Metahuman abilities as him for several generations. Clark however being the only DIRECT decendant finally aquired Jorel's superpowers through inheritance on the day after his 15th birthday. From then on he fights as the hero Super-Soldier.


	2. Dark Claw

Title: Dark Claw

Real Name: Logan Wayne

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Genetics: Human (even though there is evidence that would prove otherwise.)

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Dark

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Powers/ Attributes: Indomitable Will. Intimidation. Interrogation. Master Acrobat. Master Martial Artist. Weapons Master. Peak Human Healing, Endurance, Reflexes, and Durability. Master of Stealth. Expert Marksman. Master Detective. Multi-Lingual. Skeletal system involving Admantanium instead of Calcium. Bone Claws. Foreign Chemical Imunity. Acute sences at a near Superhuman level. Master Tactician. Advanced Covert Ops Expert.

Info: On Christmas Eve when Logan was six, his parents were murdered outside the Local movie thearter. Leaving the poor boy under the care of the family butler Alfred. Two years later, his pet wolf Died. He then met Clark Kent and his mother Martha Kent, who practically took the boy in during his depression (Alfred had offered them a place to stay when they moved in to their home town). Ever since then Clark and Logan were close friends. One night at age 10 he saw a bat fly into his room and stare at him. He later had a dream about his old wolf. Ever since then, he has studied everything there is to know about bats and wolves. Then, much, MUCH later, he was 16 at Xavier High with his "Bro" Clark. After Clark aquired his powers, he tried to use them to save Logan from a car crash. The result: Every bone below Logan's neck was cracked. NOT BROKEN cracked, like a windshield. He thought of the crimes he read on the newspaper over the years and decided to help with the whole "superhero" affair by replacing all of the calcium in his cracked bones with Admantanium. This gave him special retractable claws. He now fights crime as the Dark Claw.


	3. Lady Amazon

Title: Lady Amazon

Real Name: Ororo Prince

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Tanned African Medium

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Atributes: Empathy, Enhanced Accuracy, Flight, Enhanced healing factor, Expert Lasso Wielder, Physical Beauty, Multi-lingual, Atmokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Weather Resistance, Expert Thief, Expert Gardener, Telepathy.

Info: She is the daughter of an Amazon warrior, born and raised in villages in the African Savanna instead of the Amazon Homeland. She was Gifted with the powers of the weather as well as the Lasso of Truth which would force all who were bound by it to tell the truth. She is considered a gift to her African friends. At age 14 she moved to the U.S. for a better life. Eventually she began to attend Xavier High along with Clark and Logan. She now Helps Super-Soldier and Dark Claw protect the innocent as the Lady Amazon.


	4. TurboTask

Title: Turbotask

Real Name: Wallace "Wally" West-Masters

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: Metamutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: Spees Force Conduit (abilities supported by the Speed Force will be in bold). **Superhuman Speed. Regeneration. Phasing.** Vortex Creations. Eidetic Memory. Photographic Reflexes. Vocal Mimicry. Master Martial Artist. Master Shield Fighter. Intimidation (throught artificial means). Interrogation (He's... _nicer _in this field than Dark Claw). Forensics Expert.

Info: Born with an eidetic memory and a MediMutant connection to the Speed Force, Wally West-Masters decided to move in with his Uncle Barry toAmalgam City and attend Xavier High to study forensics. He is eventually inspired by the heroic actions of Dark Claw to become the Turbotask, the copycat speedster. Now he is friends with Clark, Logan, and the others.


	5. Aquablade

Title: Aquablade

Real Name: Arthur Wilson

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: Atlantean

Skin Tone: Tanned Asian Medium

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: Atlantean Bioligical Adaption. Enhanced sight. Superhuman Endurance. Superhuman Durability. Marine Telepathy. Superhuman Equilibrium. Master Swimmer. Regenerative Healing Factor. Superhuman Reflexes. Master Assasin (ever heard of an assasin that _dosen't_ kill? Well you have now). Waterbearer Capabilities (a form of Artificial Hydrokinesis).

Info: A prince from Atlantis. He is 2nd in line for the throne. He was extremely curious about life in the surface world at age 9. At age 13 he was given permision by his Father to attend school in the surface. He has aquired so many thing from the human world... including (wierdly enough) a thing for Mexican Food. He has always thought about helping humanity since. Now he does as the water-weilding hero, Aquablade.


	6. Iron Lantern

Title: Iron Lantern

Real Name: Hal Stark

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Medium

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes (On his own): Industrial Genius. Exper Engineer. Expert Tactician. Indomitable Will. Skilled Boxer. Expert Pilot.

Powers (With his Suit and the Green Ring that Powers it (Ring powers in Bold)): Superhuman Strength. Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection. **Energy Projection**. **Force Field**. **Energy Constructs**. **Environmental Playback**. **Ring Duplication**. Repulsor Rays.

Info: The young owner of Stark Industries was able to inherit it from his father at age 15 due to being an engineering genius. Known to be close friends with Logan Wayne through the partnership between Stark Industries and Wayne Tech. Hal Stark always had a thing for flying. One day, at age 16, he was flying to Los Angeles when his plane (and I mean HIS plane) started to malfunction and crash. It crash-landed right in front of an alien ship. Hal, weak, wandered toward it where he met an alien dying alien inside tells him that he is a part of an intergalactic police called the Green Lantern Corps and that he needed someone to wield his Power Ring in his place. The two realize that Hal was dying too. They begin using components from the ship to build a suit that will keep him alive until he managed to find a hospial. After succeeding the alien dies, giving Hal the Power Ring to power the Suit. Now a year later, he serves the G.L. Corps as the Iron Lantern fighting crimes in Amalgam city.


	7. Cyber Blizzard

Title: Cyber Blizzard

Real Name: Victor Drake

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Tanned Caucasian/Alice Blue (In Ice From)

Hair: Brown / Pastel Cyan (In Ice Form)

Eyes: Brown (In ice form his eyes lack irises and his pupils become Pastel Cyan)

Powers/Attributes: Cybernetics (Implants on his wrists, lower legs, and neck.). Thermokinesis & Cryokinesis. Thermal Vision. Organic Ice-Form. Hydrokinesis (to a fault). Molecular Moisture Inversion. Molecular Moisture Conversion. Body Resistance. Superhuman Durability. Skilled Ice Skater.

Info: When he was 9, Victor Drake was involved in a car accident that caused fractures in the bones in his wrists, lower legs, and neck. He volunteered to have implants installed on the injured areas. He has been using the implants as a portable means to access the Internet, as a PDA, and for other occasional purposes. When he turned 13, he suddenly received powers over Ice. He was so exited to figure out that he had inherited MetaMutant powers from his father. Now, he fights crime as the ice wielding hero, Cyber Blizzard.


	8. The Team's Leader

Title: Access

Real Name: Axel Asher

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Genetics: Human (Even _with_ Supernatural Powers).

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Medium

Hair: Left side, Pure Red Orange (Natural Color). Right Side, Pastel Blue Violet (Hair Dye).

Eyes: Right Eye: Pure Red. Left Eye: Pure Blue.

Powers/Attributes: Cosmic Awareness (To a fault/he uses technology to help him). Teleportation. Divine Reward. Social Cloaking.

Info: When the One-Above-All Told the 616 Axel that there would be another Amalgam World out there, he requested that world would have it own Axel as well. So it was made so. This version of Axel was born and raised in Amalgam City his whole life. Then one day he was personally given his powers by the Brothers. Now he himself uses the alias, Access to anonymously lead Clark, Logan, Ororo, and the others. They eventually find out though. As Axel he is Clark's homeroom teacher.


	9. Sparrow

Title: Sparrow

Real Name: Thomas "Tim" Lee

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Light

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Energy Plasmoids. Peak Human Conditioning. Martial Arts Master. Master Detective. Escapoligist.

Info: His Parent's dead after a tragic incident, Tim Lee to live in a hideout near a shopping mall in the Gotham District (The Districts of Amalgam city are named after areas from DC and Marvel). A few years later in said mall he fell into a trap set up for the Clawed Crusader, Dark Claw. Eventually said hero arrived and saved him. Later on he takes on the alias Sparrow, and helps the Dark Claw to fight crime.

And From now on please review these Bios.


	10. SpiderBoy

Title: Spider Boy

Real Name: Connor Parker

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: black with a thin brown streak.

Eyes: Hazel Irises (his pupils are blue instead of black)

Powers/Attributes: Wall-Crawling via Gravitational Redirection. Superhuman strength (Minimal Superstrength). Superhuman Stamina. Enhanced Durability. Superhuman Equilibrium. Superhuman Agility. Superhuman Reflexex. Spider-sense. Super Leaping. Multi-sensory vision. Indomitable will. Genius Intellect (He has an IQ of 195). Science Major. Skilled combatant. Skilled Acrobat. Skilled Photographer.

Info: A Photographer working for Amalgam City's international news network, the Planetary Bugle (A Cross Between DC's "Daily Planet" and Marvel's "Daily Bugle"). He began to take pictures of Super Soldier and His allies whenever they were in the New Manhattan District (Amalgam City is Three times the size of the real life New York City making it the largest city on the planet). Later he was bitten by one of the many Spyders, drones owned by Lex Osborn (An Amalgamization of DC's Lex Luthor and Marvel's Norman Osborn); this one containing a mixture of Jorel James Kent's DNA and that of a common Spider. The bite gave Connor special powers, including the ability to walk on walls through Gravitational Redirection; In other words, he can literally "fall up". Then remembering the dying words of his Uncle Ben, "With great power comes great responsibility..." He began to fight crime as Spider-Boy eventually joining Clark's team.


	11. Matrinex 5

Title: Matrinex 5

Real Name: Querl Dox

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Genetics: Coluan (Raised on the Pluto Colony).

Skin Tone: Grey (made of silicon)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: His _entire_ eyes are Pastel blue while his Irises are Cyan.

Powers/Attributes: 12th Level Intellect. Super Sight (He can be able to see even in absolute darkness). Heat Blasts (Through left hand). Ice Beams (Though right Hand). Enhanced Durability. He can turn his arms into special tools he uses to build equipment. He can assume a more powerful combat form.

Info: A member of the Legion of Galactic Guardians, Matrinex 5 is the descendant of the A.I., Matrinex. He is a member of the Pluto colony the Coluans set up in the 31st Century. He was sent back in time by the Brothers by Axel's request, so that he may aid in the upcoming disaster that will strike Amalgam City. He is a fan of Spider-Boy and idolizes Super-Soldier, wanting nothing more than the friendship of the two.

This is the Legion of Galactic Guardians  
Title (if so) / Name. Amalgamization (DC character / Marvel Character) - Role:

Spider-Boy X / Karl Reilly. (Superman X / Ben Reilly) - Primary Agent  
Vance Cosmic (Real name). (Cosmic Boy / Major Victory) - Team Leader  
Psi-Girl / Irma Braddock. (Saturn Girl / Psylocke) - Co-2nd Command  
Living Lightning Lad / Arthur Ranzz. (Lightning Lad / Living Laser) - Co-2nd Command / Strategist  
Colossal-27th / Gim Allon. (Colossal Boy / Charlie-27) - Patrolman  
Timber Werewolf / Jack Londo. (Timber Wolf / the Werewolf By Night) - Primary Agent  
Multiple Maid / Janet Durgo. (Triplicate Girl / Multiple Man) - Stealth Agent  
Destiny Lass / Nura Adler. (Dream Girl / Destiny) - Strategist  
Mr. Invisible / Jacques Storm. (Invisible Kid / The Invisible Woman) - Stealth Agent


	12. Power Brute

Title: Power-Brute

Real Name: Jimmy Banner

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor-African Medium (Transformed: Pure Green)

Hair: Pure Orange (Transformed: Dark Yellow Green)

Eyes: Pure Green

Powers/Attributes: Skilled Journalist, Ace Photographer (He taught Conner Parker how to truly use a camera), Transformation: Jimmy can cause a transformation that turns him into his Power-Brute Form.

Powers through transformation: Superhuman Strength (Put is this way: he can lift over 120 tons in weight), Superhuman Stamina (his body can counteract the fatigue toxins that build up in his muscles during physical activity), Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Leaping Ability, adaption to hostile environments: self sustenance.

Info: A young journalist at the Planetary Bugle and a good friend of Connor's. One day he snuck into a quarantined area to get pictures of a meteor that crashed there. Little did he know that the meteor was emitting an unknown form of gamma radiation. He ended up receiving the power of a lifetime. Now whenever there is a giant monster on the scene, tearing at Amalgam city, there you will find the Green Goliath himself, Power-Brute.


	13. Nightcreeper

Title: Nightcreeper

Real Name: Jack Wagner

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pure cyan blue with two yellow stripes on arms and legs and tail. He wears an image inducer made by his uncle so he can blend in with humanity.

Hair: Light Blue with the tips of each hair-strand naturally Dark Green.

Eyes: Yellow (both Irises and Pupils)

Powers/Attributes: Teleportation (he can only teleport to places ha has truly seen before). Superhuman Agility. Superhuman Healing Factor. Micro suction discs (he can stick onto walls and ceilings). Expert combatant. Flexible bone structure (giving him the skills of a Master Acrobat). Camouflage (due to his skin color he can blend in with the shadows). Prehensile tail. Infrared Vision (Night Vision, not heat vision).

Info: A student at Xavier High and a member of the school's news crew, Jack was born and raised in a circus along with Marc Grayson. After an incident happened in the circus involving his uncle getting killed, he was taken in by Access. Eventually he began to fight alongside the rest to the Team as Nightcreeper while Mark became Moonwing.


	14. Moonwing

Title: Moonwing

Real Name: Marcus "Marc" Grayson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: Black, with brown streaks/stripes permanently dyed in place.

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Master Detective. Master Acrobat. Master Escrima Fighter, using two Escrima sticks for combat (The Escrima sticks he uses can emit a electricity-like energy and can be charged/recharged when under the moonlight). Master of stealth. Peak human conditioning. Multilingual due to traveling around the world with the Twilight Carnival Circus. Tactical Analysis Expert. Lunar State: On occasions, if the Waxing or even the Full Moon is out, Moonwing can enter an enhanced form that grants him powerful Strength, Speed, and Reaction skills. Expert Pilot. Interrogation Expert. Expert Hacker.

Info: A popular student at Xavier High, Mark was born and raised in a circus alongside Jack Wagner. He was part of a very popular act called "The Flying Graysons." However, there was an incident involving weapons and his entire family was killed. He almost died to if Access didn't talk to him in the afterlife telling him that he wasn't supposed to die yet. Marc came back to life after being officially dead for 7 minutes, and was then taken in by Access. Eventually he began to fight alongside the Team as Moonwing, while Jack became Nightcreeper.


	15. Mercury

Title: Mercury

Real Name: Bart West-Masters

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Speed Force Conduit (abilities supported by the Speed Force will be in bold). **Superhuman Speed. Regeneration. Phasing. **Enhanced Durability. **Pre-molecular Chronokinesis** (He can use the Speed Force to Travel through time). Quick Intellect.

Info: A boy who came from the future. Only Access knows that he is the Future son of Turbotask. He was asked my the present day Access to aid the Team every now and then. He always puts a positive spin to even the most tragic of situations and lets nothing keep him down for long. Also when he and Wally talk to each other the can sometimes end up talking so fast that their speech can end up incomprehension-able to anyone not connected to the Speed Force.


	16. White Witch

Title: White Witch

Real Name: Wanda Zatara

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Midtone African Light

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Sorcery (she can perform magic by simply speaking each individual word backwards for example she can summon a nearby object by saying _emoC ot em_ (Come to me). Luck themed magic (she can cast hexes without speaking at all. These hexes can control the probability of things happening.) Multilingual. Elemental Transmutation (Wanda has the ability to rearrange atoms and molecules in both inorganic and organic matter. She can change an object or creature's shape. In addition, she can change a substance from one chemical into another). Expert Tactitian. Expert Knowledge of Sorcery (Well her book is).

Info: A magician who performs at Amalgam City under the stage name "White Witch," she knew much more magic than she was letting on. One day She used her magical powers to heal Innocent bystanders at the scene of a burning building. She was offered a chance to be in the team alongside Moonwing, whose secret identity she already knew. She now fights alongside Super Soldier and his large Team.


	17. Captain Marvel

Title: Captain Marvel

Real Name: William Mar/"Billy Vell"

Gender: Male

Age: As Billy: 10. In Captain Marvel form: 23

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Tanned Asian Light

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue Irises, White Pupils.

Powers/Attributes: Smooth Talker (Billy usually prefers not to fight). **Transformation (Powers granted by the good warlock Kree will be in Bold).** Child mind (even as Captain Marvel Billy still acts like his 10-year old self.) Natural Sin Resistance (Billy never saw in his whole life any reason to enjoy succumbing to the 7 Sins, nor did he see the point of committing a sin and would never do such a thing). **Accelerated Healing. Divine Empowerment. Divine Grace. Eidetic Memory. Energy Resistance. Enhanced Intellect. Flight. Indomitable Will. Invulnerability. Magic (Billy's Cap. Marvel from is Basically one giant spell). Multilingualism. Self Sustenance. Superhuman Strength. Superhuman Speed. Superhuman Stamina. Teleportation.**

Info: Born in an Orphanage and taken care of by several different foster parents throughout his life, young "William Mar" was the most kind-hearted boy you would ever meet in Amalgam city. One day a man called Dark Adam (an amalgamated version of DC's Black Adam) was out to kill him. That day he was taken to a planet called Shazam by it's own two young rulers Kree and Skrull. The two rulers of the planet of magic explained that Dark Adam was chosen by Skrull to protect Earth from it's own sin obsessed villains but turned Evil himself. They further explained that he was out to kill Will because he was, according to Adam, "too kind" to live. So in order for Will to defend himself, Kree chose him for the same purpose; to protect others. Then will went back to Earth where he helped the injured Super-Soldier defeat Dark Adam. He was then adopted by Access who became his "Uncle Axe" and changed his name to William Vell, Billy for short. KREE!


	18. Jupiter Lad

Title: Jupiter Lad

Real Name: Colin Jameson

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Tanned Caucasian

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: Skilled Combatant. Superhuman Strength. Superhuman Agility. Superhuman Speed. Superhuman Stamina. Superhuman Durability. Superhuman Healing.

Note: This character is a combination of Abuse from DC's New Earth and John Jameson from Marvel's "The Spectacular Spider-man" television series.

Info: Fascinated with space, Colin is the son of Jonah-Harvey Jameson (A combination of DC's Harvey Bullock and Marvel's J. Jonah Jameson), head of the Planetary Bugle. When he was around 5-8 years of age he suffered several mental problems, including abandonment issues and paranoia. His father sent him to a psychiatric ward or rather a mental hospital, where he was cured almost instantly, as well as acquiring an immense interest in space; he began collecting pictures of space. He was one of the five children in Xavier High who won a sweepstakes to see space from up close alongside the astronauts for two weeks. About a week after he came back he was discovered to be infected by a form of alien spore. The spore modified his body in terms of size and form, making him bigger, stronger, more agile, etc. With this in mind, Access gave him a microchip implant created by the Brothers to alter his appearance so that he can continue to live a normal life. He now fights alongside Clark and the others as the superhero astronaut, Jupiter Lad.


	19. Beastling

Title: Beastling

Real Name: Hank Logan

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Genetics: MetaMutant

Before Mutation

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Light

Hair: Pure Red

Eyes: Pure Cyan

Afterward

Skin Tone: Light Yellow Green

Hair: Pure Yellow Green

Eyes: Pure Pea Green

Powers/Attributes: Near-Peak Human Strength. Near-Superhuman Durability and Agility. Superhuman Dexterity. Expert Biologist (living with parents that lived with and studied animals can do that to a guy). Hand-to-hand combat: San Soo and Escrima (normal form). Terrestrial Metamorph (Beastling has the ability to morph into any animal he knows of. He can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It doesn't matter how big or small. He can change from a rat to a hippo in seconds. It does not put strain on him to do this). Animal Mimicry (his transforming powers automatically imply that he can mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he's in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation.). Animal Empathy.

Info: Henry Logan is a boy who loves animals. He usually goes on trips with his parents to places all over the world to see the local wildlife. One day he was on a trip in Africa with his parents when all of a sudden, he was stuck down by a rare disease and had to be immediately taken back to Amalgam City. Henry just kept having fever dreams the entire time. His parent's eventually formed an antidote that cured him... with a few side effects. When he woke up his parents, along with Access, explained his situation to him. Now he defends the Earth and all of its people and animals as Beastling.


	20. B'wana Fist

Title: B'wana Fist

Real Name: Daniel "Dan" Maxwell

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor-African Light

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Light Blue

Powers/Attributes: Alternate Form: Daniel can transform into a taller, and more powerful guy than in his civilian form (Powers that come from his alternate form are in bold). **Peak, Near-Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability. **Peak Human Reflexes. **Animal Empathy. ****Bio-Fusion****: B'wana Fist possesses the ability to create special merge the body parts of various animals together to form a unique creature (he can also change these creature back into its original, individual selves).**** Animal Control (Daniel can control his "creations" with all the ease in the world). **Master Hunting and Tracking skills. Enhanced sight (he can see slightly farther than the average human eye). Nervous System Control. Skilled Acrobat. Hand-to-hand Combat.

Info: Dan Maxwell Lives in Amalgam City, But always manages to visit his stepfather who works at a wildlife preserve in Africa. He loves to play in the outdoors (his father always caught him sleeping next to some animal in the preserve). One day in Africa, Daniel got injured and had to take refuge in the cave of a MetaMutant Red Ape. When he woke up the next day, he saw that the ape died of old age. Then as he was drinking the rainwater that was filtered through the caverns mineral laden walls, Dan suddenly found he was growing larger, stronger, and more ferocious. He then first discovered the rest of his powers when he accidentally fused a lion and a falcon together and then separated them. He then protected the Preserve and its animals from poachers and black market hunters as B'wana Fist only his father knowing what happened. Dan then returns to Amalgam City and currently lives in the Chinatown district fighting crime alongside Super-Soldier and the others. He studies philosophy at Xavier High.


	21. Lady Rogue

Title: Lady Rogue

Real Name: Anna Al Ghul

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Powers/Attributes: Power/Being Absorption: Anna can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, personality, and physical capabilities of another person through physical contact of the skin; Because of this, she always has to wear gloves (If she kept absorbing from a person, she could kill them by draining their life force as well), the effects of this power wear off eventually. Advanced Hand-to-hand Combat. Martial Arts.

Info: Daughter of the deceased Ra's Al Ghul, she lives in a house in the Gotham district of Amalgam city. She one day confronts Dark Claw and asks for a place in his "group". After seeing her in action she is accepted by Access as Lady Rouge. She is home-schooled and has specific feelings for Logan Wayne/Dark Claw.


	22. Ravenwisp

Title: Ravenwisp

Real Name: Benedetta Roth

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Genetics: Half-Demon

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Light

Hair: Black

Eyes: Indigo

Powers/Attributes: Emotion Empathy. Emotion Negation. Intangibility. Darkness Manipulation. Soul-Self/Astral Projection. Teleportation (short range). Telekinesis.

Note: This Character is a combination between Raven from DC's New Earth and The Wink from the Marvel console game "Rise of the Imperfects."

Info: An Italian magician named Angela-Corazon was cursed by the Demon Trigon into having his daughter. Angela-Corazon and her human husband Aldo raised her in Azarath, a town that was home to a pacifist nature. They left to perform magic shows in the United States. The most popular trick the performed was "the Disappearance."The trick was for Benedetta to disappear, in plain view, from the stage and appear in a seat in the middle of the audience. Aldo stumped even the experts, some even said he was a mystic and his tricks were really miracles. Aldo then faked evidence to the world telling his audience that his daughter was a MetaMutant so as not to raise suspicion to the hidden fact that she was part demon. Eventually however, when Benedetta was 14, Trigon's worshipers, a cult called the Church of Blood, led by Brother Blood, caught up with her family. The cult had killed her father while Angela-Corazon had to flee back to Azarath where she was safe again, unfortunately she had to leave her daughter behind. Benedetta, however, successfully disappeared from the room she was in and escaped from Blood. She then decided to make a living as a fortune-teller in Spain, warning people about the sin-based decisions they might choose and the negative impact such actions would have in their lives. She eventually moved to Amalgam City's Gotham District. Then at age 16, she was visited by Access and told her she has a place amongst the heroes protecting the world. She accepted under the condition that Axel would help her find her mother. She now defends the city from it's own sinful choices as Ravenwisp.


	23. That's all for now!

Well those are My Bios. I may make more Heroes as need be. But for now this will be it.


	24. Dr Strangefate

Title: Dr. Strangefate

Real Name: None. Blends into society as a mortal called Stephen Nelson.

Gender: Male

Age: None. As Stephen: 37

Genetics: None.

Skin Tone: None. As Stephen: Pallor-African Light.

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Grey

Powers/Attributes: Thought Sharing. Flight and Levitation. Intangibility. Mystic Bolts. Self-Teleportation. Dimensional Travel (Into places like the dream world or a pocket dimension created to communicate with the Brothers). Postcognition (the ability to see the past). Many forms of magic. Etc.

Info: The Helmet of Eternity was created by the brothers using the memories of both Dr. Fate and Dr. Strange. The helmet housed the spirit of a powerful sorcerer who would take the form of flesh and blood if need be. This man would be Dr. Strangefate, the sorcerer supreme who uses fate itself as a weapon.


	25. Anglehawk

Title: Angelhawk

Real Name: Carter Worthington

Gender: Male

Age: 18 (19, shortly after introduction)

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Medium

Hair: Blond with several natural streaks of Brown

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Flight (Carter has special feathery, retractable wings that enable flying capability). Weapons Master. Skilled Archaeologist. Historiography. Multilingual. Archaic weaponry (A flail mostly) Aerial Adaption. Peak Human Strength. Superhuman Stamina and Durability.

Info: He and his father are both archaeologists. One day he just woke up one day and ended up having wings sprout from his back. He then began to train for a life of hero work, inspired by the constant heroics by the Justice Avengers (A combo mostly of the Justice League and the Avengers). He now soars the skies as the "high-flier" Angelhawk.


	26. Bowen Arrow

Title: Bowen Arrow

Real Name: Clinton "Clint" Queen

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Genetics: human

Skin Tone: Tanned Caucasian

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Aqua

Powers/Attributes: Master Archer. Master Martial Artist. Expert Marksman. Expert Acrobat. Expert in understanding Politics. (Also is know to make arrows with a non-lethal tip as well as several trick arrows. He can also fight with just his bow.)

Info: Clint is the half-brother of Carter Worthington. He always had a thing for heroism and thought that his perfect archery skills would be fit for the job. He was finally inspired by the technological prowess shown by Iron Lantern into joining his brother for the hero business. He defends Amalgam as Bowen Arrow. (A pun on the phrase "bow and arrow."


	27. Gambit Secret

Title: Gambit Secret (usually called "Secret")

Real Name: Remy Hayes

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant (Ghostlike)

Skin Tone: Midtone-Asian Medium

Hair: White, with a brown stripe on each side.

Eyes: Blue, with white pupils (instead of black like a normal human's eyes)

Powers/Attributes: Teleportation (Secret can "smoke jump" over small distances). Intangibility. Molecular Acceleration (usually uses it on the cards he uses as weapons). Enhanced Agility. Master Thief.

Info: Remy Hayes was an American raised mostly in France by his U.S. parents. When became 12 years old (Technically entering the 13th year of his life) he had began developing powers, and therefore realized that he was a MetaMutant. At age 13 he wanted to see the rest of the world. So, he convinced his parents to move back to America for a better life. The moved to Amalgam City where he felt at peace visiting the Cemetery Bringing only an pack of indistuctable cards with him every time he visited there. He trained himself, practicing the use of his powers. Eventually, he was motivated by Lady Rogue into becoming a hero. He fights crime as Gambit Secret the Ghost-like crime-fighter.


	28. Red Brawler

Title: Red Brawler

Real Name: Eric Reynolds (Nickname: "Freedom Thunderbolt")

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Medium (Transformed: Pure Red)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Pure Blue (Transformed: Pure Red-Orange)

Powers/Attributes: Illusion Casting: Eric can use this power to make himself chameleon-like and blend into his surroundings constantly, disguise himself (In human form) or he can use this talent to create solid figures to aid him or act as decoys. Firearms (Eric is skilled as the use of many different ballistic weapons. Most often stun pistols.). Acrobatics (Eric's Red Brawler form is surprisingly nimble for someone so big and heavy.) Transformation (Eric can transform into Red Brawler and back at will).

Powers through transformation: Superhuman Strength (at the same level as Power-Brute). Self-Sustenance. Superhuman Stamina. Superhuman Durability. Superhuman Leaping Ability. Regenerative Healing Factor.

Info: Eric Reynolds was an orphan since birth raised by gypsies since his parents died in a hospital accident. As he grew up be began to define what a (male) gypsy was; a person with a love for his freedom as a person. He began to dress up in clothing with camouflage patterns on them as a respect to his deceased birth-parents who were both in the military when they were alive. Year's later, his group traveled to Amalgam City to continue to spread their love for freedom there. There he wandered towards a quarantined area that was a meteor crash site. There he met Jimmy Banner who from then on became his first friend, outside his gypsy group. While Jimmy kept his distance from the meteor, Eric actually went and touched it. He felt the surface of the meteor and thought of outer space, vast and endless. Several days later, Eric began to exhibit MetaMutant powers and capabilities. His groupmates were able to help him though this. He then catches the attention of Access. Several weeks later he is fighting evil as Red Brawler. His is seen as great friends, and somewhat rivals, with Power-Brute.


	29. Ultraflame

Title: Ultraflame

Real Name: Jack Storm

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Midtone African Light

Hair: Red, with blond tips. (Natural)

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Enhanced Strength. Enhanced Senses. Plasma Form (He can envelop himself in flames without harming himself). Immunity to Fire & Heat (Being someone who is unaffected by heat and flames, even his own, his flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output.) Fire Manipulation. Flight. Thermokinesis; the ability to manipulate the ambient heat energy within one's immediate environment (he can use this to put out fires by simply absorbing their heat energy).

Note: This Character is an combination of DC's Pre-Crisis version of Ultraa (and yes it is spelled with two A's) and Marvel Earth-616's "The Human Torch."

Info: Jack Storm was born in Australia living with his mother. He was drawn to vehicles making him a good mechanic, and at age 12 too! At age 13 he moved to America as a permanent exchange student at Xavier High. He was one of the five students who won a sweepstakes to see space from up close alongside the astronauts for two weeks. However, when he was in space he ended up activating dormant genes inside of him. He ended up with the ability to turn into living fire! When he came back he decided to keep this a secret. Eventually Jupiter Lad fount out the secret and vouched for him to the Justice Avengers. He now fights alongside them as Ultraflame.


	30. The Scarab Symbiote

Title: (None)

Real Name: Khaji Da

Gender: Male

Age: ?

Genetics: Scarab Symbiote.

Skin Tone: Black, with dark blue lines on it.

Hair: None.

Eyes: White

Powers/Attributes: Symbiotic Synaptic Interface (The Scarab's nervous system is bonded to its host, letting the two share their thoughts and emotions. The Scarab communicates with said host as a voice in their mind. No-one else can hear it.

Info: After one of his battles Connor's suit is in a state of disrepair. While in search of a temporary replacement would come across a scarab-like symbiote. When Connor touched the scarab, it immediately bonded to him, turning into a strange form of liquid that covered his body, and formed into a new costume. To Spider-Boy's surprise, the costume could mimic street clothes and provided a seemingly inexhaustible and stronger supply of webbing. After a while, Connor figures out that the costume was an alien symbiote. The scarab was confused and only wanted one desire; to fuse permanently with Connor. One night the scarab took over Connor's body out of mere fright and attacked Hal and Daniel out of mere fright. Connor, seeing what Khaji was about to do to them, Spider-Boy fought back the scarab's control eventually tearing it off of him using an electrical discharge. The Scarab will not be seen anymore after this point. At least not under the bad guy role anyway...


	31. Black Scarab

Title: Black Scarab

Real Name: Jaime Thompson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: Scarab Armor (Khaji Da usually takes the form of armor as Jaime's superhero costume) Superhuman Strength, Agility, and Reflexes. Superhuman Stamina. Accelerated Healing Factor. Wall-Crawling. Spider-Sense (he cant sense attacks from Spider-Boy though, and vise-versa). Environmental Protection. Waste Disposal (Jaime doesn't need to pee as Black Scarab). Web-Shooting (Can Shoot webs from his hands like Spider-Boy can but _without_ the aid of web shooters).

Info: The Second host Khaji Da, Jaime Thompson is the star football player at Xavier High. He bullies Connor Parker at first (You can hear him scream, "Hey, Puny Parker! **It's locker-knocker time!**" at least once every day) while being a HUGE fan of Spider-Boy, unaware that the two are the same person. One day he came across the Scarab Symbiote who was as scared as can be... Thompson decided to take it home with him as a personal friend (he decided it wasn't fair to just call the poor thing a "pet"). Eventually, Khaji began to explain what he was. Khaji was a descendant of symbiotic bounty-hunters who invaded planets for profit called the Reach who were long gone. They however created several symbiote descendants to live on in their place (just about a few). Khaji was just recently created and immediately began to interact with Spider-Boy's adrenalin level to survive. Then it went into hiding, ashamed of the horrible things it made the young Superhero do. The then told Jaime, Connor's secret: being Spider-Boy! Several months later when Spider-Boy was in one of those death-absolutely-guaranteed situations, The two went, Khaji using Jaime as a host, to save him. Connor was shocked with Jaime knowing who he really was, but decided to accept it immediately. Later on he was a part of the Justice Avengers as the Black Scarab.


	32. Black Feline

Title: Black Feline

Real Name: Felicia Kyle

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Light

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Powers/Attributes: Skilled Acrobat. Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat Skills. Stealth Skills. Ace Thief. Feline Empathy (NOT a MetaMutant trait).

Info: Both a heroine and a great criminal, Felicia Kyle lives in Amalgam City's Gotham District with four pet cats as company. Felicia is a kind girl often seen at a charity of some sort. Black Feline, on the other hand, it that black cat you don't want crossing your path. Dark Claw and Spider-Boy each found that out the hard way. Eventually she slowly becomes an asset for the Justice Avengers, informing them of what other criminals are planning from what she hears around... eventually she converts into a full hero and fights alongside the JA.


	33. Dazzling Halo

Title: Dazzling Halo (Called DH at the casual moment)

Real Name: Gabrielle Blaire

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Tanned Caucasian

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Light Projection (DH can use this power in many different ways refer to "Light Powers" below). Sound Immunity (DH is immune to sound based attacks). Talented Singer, Actress, and Dancer.

Light Powers: Lasers. Photon Blasts. Illumination. Strobe. Dazzle; the ability to create a chaotic burst of color light (she used this in her career to create sparkles of light in her performances). Light Auras; she can create special hoops of light she calls "Energy Halos" each one having a different effect depending on what color it is (Red: heat beams. Orange: concussion beams. Yellow: stun flashes or special decoys. Green: halting stasis beams. Cyan: healing energy. Blue: distortion holographic effects. Indigo: physical tractor beam. Violet: emotional vertigo [this means she can induce random emotions unto others].).

Info: A resident of Amalgam City, she decided to make a living by performing concerts to the city tourists. This made her an instant star! Her MetaMutant powers were kept a secret as she told everyone who asked that it was a "technological secret". However this didn't fool Access, who decided to recruit her as a member of the JA. She now fights as the Dazzling Halo.


	34. Hypervibe

Title: Hypervibe

Real Name: Zane Ramone

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: Physical Transformation; Hypervibe has the power to physically change his normal form into that of a hulking physical powerhouse. Superhuman Strength. Superhuman Stamina. Superhuman Durability. Sonic Shock Waves (they could be so weak that they fade into a background audio, or so powerful that they can slightly shatter concrete and steel). Expert Dancer. Urban Culture Knowledge.

Info: Son of a supervillain-turned-hero called Juggernaut, Zane had lived with his mother because of his father's sudden disappearance from the public world. Zane likes dancing and is VERY good at it. One day when being chased by a school bully named Miller into hiding in the school gym (the showers in the boys' locker room to be precise), he suddenly comes down with an unbearable headache. Then suddenly, he is enlarged into a hulking figure similar to that of Juggernaut's own build. He successfully sneaks out of the school area and into a nearby alleyway (naked unfortunately; he grew out of his clothes) stopping only to smash Miller's motorcycle, all of that unseen (he just got lucky that's all). A month later involving a second time that such a transformation happened Zane and his mother moved to Amalgam City after hearing about all of the MetaMutant research being done there. Zane then found Access, or rather vise-versa, and is given the opportunity of being a pre-member of the Justice Avengers. To which he agrees to. He now fights as Hypervibe.

Note: This character is a cross between DC New Earth's Vibe and Marvel Earth-982's J2.


	35. Geo Thing

Title: Geo-Thing

Real Name: Brian Grimm

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: Strawberry Blond

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Alternate Form: A special form that allows Brian to use his Powers. In this form, Geo-Thing possesses a smooth, rock-like hide that covers his skin.

Powers through Alternate Form: Geokinesis. Expert Pilot. Master Combatant. Superhuman Strength. Superhuman Durability. Superhuman Sensory Adaption.

Info: Brian Grimm is a major sports fanatic often excelling in the football then at Xavier High alongside Jaime Thompson. He was one of the five children in Xavier High who won a sweepstakes to see space from up close alongside the astronauts for two weeks. While on the trip Ben was exposed to an odd form of Gamma radiation. When he came back he began to mutate into some kind of... thing. This attracted the attention of Axel Asher who has him train for the hero cause. He slowly gained the ability to transform between his human form ad his other form. Eventually he began to protect Amalgam City as Geo-Thing.


	36. Invisible Phantom

Title: the Invisible Phantom

Real Name: Susan Wazzo

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Light

Hair: Black

Eyes: Aqua

Powers/Attributes: Invisibility. Psionic Force Fields. Psionic Shock Waves. Phasing.

Info: Susan Wazzo is a MetaMutant and Katy Perry fan from L.A. who has moved to Amalgam City after hearing about all of the MetaMutants there. She later forms a Katy Perry fan club at Xavier High. She was also one of five students who won a sweepstakes to see space from up close alongside the astronauts for two weeks. After she comes back, she decides to talk to Axel Asher, who reveals to her that he is Access. Eventually she becomes his assistant calling herself, "the Invisible Phantom."

Note: Real Live stars will exist in this world, such as Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Gym Class Heroes, One Direction, Hot Chelle Rae, etc.


	37. Lagoon Lad

Title: Lagoon Lad

Real Name: La'gaan Richards

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Medium Aquamarine (Red:102, Green: 205, Blue: 170) with streaks of Sea Green colored patterns.

Hair: Dark Green Cyan (there is very little hair)

Eyes: the eyeball itself is Pure Red, while the pupil is Pastel Red.

Disguised From:

Skin Tone: Midtone African Light

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Flame Red

Powers/Attributes: Atlantean Physiology (powers that come from this will appear in bold). Scientific Genius-level Intellect (The only thing that could possibly hinder this is the fact that La'gaan is a child at heart.). Hypnotism (He has studied hypnotism and is good at it). **Enhanced Sight and Smell. Slight Superhuman Strength. Superhuman Endurance, Durability, Speed, and Reflexes. Hydrokinesis. Marine Telepathy. Puffer enhancement; like a puffer fish blowing up it's body, Lagoon Lad can pump the individual cells in his body which grants him the following attributes:**

Attributes: Large size and Immensely muscular form (think of what DC's Lagoon Boy looked like as Lagoon Man during the "Sins of Youth" plot). Berserker Strength. Quills that can cause great pain to other opponents who cross his path. Low center of gravity.

Note: This Character is a combination between DC New Earth's Lagoon Boy and Marvel Earth-616's Mr. Fantastic.

Info: A genius and total party animal, La'gaan Richards is a good friend of Arthur's (Aquablade). He went up to the surface world with his mother, posing as human beings so he may be able to live amongst the humans. He eventually attended Xavier High and became friends with Axel Asher. This at first caused some of the students to call him the teacher's pet, but that quickly died out. He was one of the five students who won a sweepstakes to see space from up close alongside the astronauts for two weeks. While he was up there, he quickly became friends with Susan Wazzo, Jack Storm, and Brian Grimm. When he came back he decided to help Aquablade in any way he could. Eventually, he, Invisible Phantom, Geo-Thing, and Ultraflame all joined the Justice Avengers at once, forming a small group withing the Team called the Fantastic Four.


	38. Stroke the Fearless

Title: Stroke the Fearless

Real Name: Matthew "Matt" Wilson

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Light

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Superhuman Sense of Touch. Superhuman Sense of Smell. Superhuman Sense of Hearing. Superhuman Sense of Taste. Superhuman Equilibrium (His balance is on par with Spider-Boy.). Radar Sense (This is a form of substitute to seeing due to the fact that he is blind, but with this power, he doesn't even need to see anything; he can just sense it.). Gifted Intellect (He has a high I.Q.). Enhanced Reflexes. Slowed Aging. Enhanced Stamina. Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat Skills. Expert Marksman. (He's no Deadeye, but he is still VERY good.). Interrogation Expert. Master Acrobat. Expert Stick Fighter.

Info: He and his sister lived lives that were a bizarre and distorted mixture of joy and tragedy. Matt and his half-sister Slade each lived with their birth-fathers (Jonathan "John" Murdock, who wanted his kids to have a better life than him, and Nathaniel "Nathan" Wilson, an ex-Criminal who simply wanted his kids to have a happy life away from crime.) in the Amalgam City Midtown District, better known as, Hell's Kitchen ever since their one Mother died. John had impressed upon Matt the need to constantly study instead of playing sports with other kids. Jack hoped that Matt would become a doctor or a lawyer. This caused the neighborhood kids to taunt him, calling him a coward. Matt took out his frustrations by secretly training in Nathan's gym. The only person who would comfort him through the insults was his half-sister, Slade. One day, each at age 13 (It was a week before Matt's birthday; he was a year older than his sister), the two saw a blind man walking towards an oncoming truck. (The truck was being driven by one of Ringmaster Joker's Henchmen.) Matt ran away from his sister and pushed the man out of the way. The truck crashed and a radioactive isotope spilled out, striking Matt across the face and blinding him. His sister saw the chemicals and thought he had died. Too traumatized by the sight she ran away when the Clown driver ran at her with a knife. She stowed away on a boat to the U.S. mainland, while Matt was taken to a hospital. When Matt woke up a month later, opening his eyes, all he saw was a plain black emptiness; he was blind. While in recovery, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. During his time in the hospital, Matt was visited by a nun wearing a gold cross. This woman identified herself as Matt's mother Maggie. Maggie then explained to his son that his sister ran away to the US mainland and that he, was gifted. She also explained that those gifts will save him FROM his sister. Confused, Matt was later visited by Access who told him that his stepfather was killed in a shooting incident at a boxing event. Access was then with the boy and his birth-father for a month so that the two could teach Matt about his powers. Three years later the two Wilsons learned some _things _about what happened to Slade. Traumatized by her brothers "death" she ran away to the "Trouble-in-Paradise" city of Miami, Florida (This version of Florida will be based on the TV Series, "Burn Notice.") where she began to train to be a mercenary, going to dangerous and daredevil-like extremes to be a bounty hunter. At age 16 she had done it, becoming Dare the Terminator an assassin for hire. Ever since he received the news, Matt has been training under a few people to learn how to suppress the fear centers of the human brain. After hitting success at this skill after only one month, he became Stroke the Fearless.

Note: It is an odd little "cosmic gag" that he lived up to Slade's father's heroism reputation. And that she lived up to _his _father's criminal reputation. Brother Versus Sister Eh?


	39. Chapter 39

Personalities List. Updated

Super-Soldier: Clark has a strong sense of liberty and justice, most likely a direct result of his ancestor's association with the military, and frequently lectures his teammates on military protocols and his own ideals. Despite this, Clark cares very much about the well-being of his friends and tries to protect them both on the battlefield and off. This, coupled with his fierce loyalty, has earned him the nickname "Boy Scout."

Dark Claw: Cold, brooding, and antisocial, Dark Claw is not someone you want to mess with if you want your ribs to remain unbroken. Still, he's managed to maintain a healthy friendship with Clark, proving that there are chinks in his armor. Surprisingly enough, Dark Claw is good with children and is protective of the younger members of the team.

Lady Amazon: Usually gentle and compassionate, but with a surprisingly fierce temple. If you tick her off, even by accident, you should probably turn around and run away from her as fast as you can. Lady Amazon is proud of her Amazonian roots and is not hesitant to let others know that, many times a day.

Turbotask: Turbotask is the team's resident prankster. Funny, flirty, and easy to get along with, Wally is easily one of the most popular people on the team. People constantly forget that Wally is a relatively smart person, due to him being unusually accident-prone.

Aquablade: Proud, brave, and frustratingly optimistic (Even in the worst of circumstances) Aquablade is a valuable, if not slightly annoying, member of the team. Can be a little arrogant and self-entitled, a direct result of being raised in the lap of luxury for so long.

Iron Lantern: Iron Lantern is the type of guy to tick off nearly every person he meets. He's charasmatic, intelligent, and undeniably brave, but with a superiority complex the size of a small country and a incredible dry sense of humor. He's a good man, after you get to know him, but his inability to follow orders or maintain any respect for authority creates a very real problem in the hero community.

Cyber Blizzard: Intelligent, fun-loving, and cool to be around, but incredibly goofy and a bit of a geek. He's constantly tinkering with house hold appliances, a hobby that is mostly harmless unless he loses some of the pieces and cannot put it back together.

Access: Stern when he has to be, but easy-going and fun at heart. Very down to earth, he is able to listen to the worries and complaints of others patiently, and then offer the best advice he can. Is not above the tough love approach, especially when it comes to his band of superheroes.

Sparrow: A bit eccentric, Sparrow is the pessimistic one on the team. He'll open up to others eventually, after he's absolutely sure they're not going to smother him in his sleep and is able to laugh at his own mistakes and cooperate with others when he needs to. However, he is extremely paranoid. Remember, just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean there's no one out to get you.

Spiderboy: Sarcastic, snarky, and all around pain, Spiderboy is the boy that older kids say they'd like to strangle. Friendly enough, but doesn't always know when to keep his mouth shut. He likes telling jokes (not all of them funny) and playing harmless, yet incredibly annoying, pranks on his teammates. Sometimes, he'll be joking around and will say something insensitive and not realize it until later.

Matrinex 5: Cool and aloof for the most part, but turns into a major dork when around his idols. Reliable and fair, he's usually the person to break up fights and help settle arguments.

Power-Brute: Easy-going, fun, and all-around nice guy, Jimmy is a good person to have around when you're feeling down. Extremely curious, he tends to get himself (and others) into trouble.

Nightcreeper: Nightcreeper is a personable, fun-loving guy. There isn't much that can bring down his high spirits. He is level headed and can temper his hunger for excitement in consideration for the rest of the team.

Moonwing: Always a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen, he's friendly almost to a fault and fiercely protective of his friends and companions. Not the most mature person, but funny and easy to talk to.

Mercury: The team's resident class clown and goof-ball. A hyper-active boy, he's always quick to make a joke and comment lightly on any situation that the team is in. Constantly feeling like that world around him is going in slow motion, he is often extremely impatient and impulsive, to the point of jumping into situations before thinking-which at times puts him in danger.

White Witch: She's tough yet borderline cocky at moments. She's stubborn and will refuse to ask for help unless it's a dire emergency. A little bossy and tends to overreact.

Captain Marvel: Innocent and na ve, things tend to go way over Billy's head. Virtuous, Billy disapproves of anything remotely disobedient. Kind-hearted and compassionate, he's a sweet kid that can always be counted on to help raise team morale.

Jupiter Lad: A little obnoxious and self-absorbed, Jupiter Lad comes across as a major jerk. However, he has a good sense of humor and is surprisingly good with the younger members of the team. He is brash, outspoken, and incredibly hard-headed.

Beastling: Beastling is a bit of a jokester, enjoying little pranks every now and then when he's not on the the job. His childish personality gives him a light hearted and casual look and he is rarely ever serious, unless he gets caught up in a dangerous fight.

B'wana Fist: Loves animals and has a strong sense of honor. Highly disciplined, he's good at following and giving orders. Protective of his teammates, B'wana Fist is prepared to put his life on the line in order to keep his friends safe. He will usually act one way as Dan Maxwell and another way as B'wanna Fist, like a yin-yang pattern.

Anna Al Ghul: Anna is a strong willed and down to earth woman who has no shame in her game. She can be withdrawn and quiet at times, and can be quite persistent and unyielding to get what she wants.

Ravenwisp: Cool, collected, and typically emotionless. She's quiet, but when she does speak it's usually to tell one of her teammates how stupid they are. Shy, but unwilling to let others knnow that, she passes herself off as cold and cruel to keep others at arm's length.

Dr. Strangefate: Eccentric, but highly intelligent, Dr. Strangefate can be a bit overly obsessed with his work and unconcerned with the problems of others, even his own teammates.

Angelhawk: A bit haughty and full of himself, but concerned about the well-being of his teammates and sees them as family. Intelligent, but has the tendency to let his pride interfere with his better judgement and make him do something really, really stupid.

Bowen Arrow: Jovial, fun-loving, and a really laid-back guy in general, Bowen Arrow is easy to talk to and always willing to help a friend in need. He has a quick temper, however, and doesn't take criticism very well.

Gambit Secret: Charming and witty, but with an air of spookiness about him that usually keeps people at bay. Generally laid-back and calm about things, but can become irrationally angry if you provoke him enough.

Red Brawler: Loud, joyful, and generally sweet-tempered. He greatly values freedom and anything to do with slavery or taking away human rights disturbs him. A good friend and a great person to turn to when you need a shoulder to cry on.

Ultraflame: Witty, sarcastic, and typically the 'life of the party.' He brings a much needed lightness to the team dynamic, even managing to get some of the gloomier members to smile on occasion.

Khaji Da: Always determined to complete the mission, regardless of how many innocents may be caught in the crossfire. Cold and detached, Khaji Da shows very little concern for anyone, especially his hosts.

Black Scarab: Comes across as a major jerk, but is actually kind of fun to be around when you get to know him. Obnoxious without meaning to be, he tends to frustrate others around him and then be left without having the slightest clue what he'd done.

Black Feline: She is extremely cocky and enjoys toying with her enemies before actually taking them down. She has a certain weakness for animals and highly vulnerable people, and will occasionally do her 'Mother Cat' routine where she turns into the team's nursemaid.

Dazzling Halo: She is sweet and can usually persuade people into agreeing with her point of view. She's a bit short-tempered and prefers taking problems head on rather than thinking things through. A bit gullible and too trusting maybe, but definitely someone you'd want on your side during a fight.

Hypervibe: A really sweet person despite his hulking physique, he is a good friend and can always be relied on to be there for his team. A bit overconfident, but is able to be talked out of whatever stupid idea recently popped into his head.

Geo-Thing: Sweet, considerate, and more than a little cocky, he's the kind of guy that can tick you off and make you laugh at the exact same time. Athletic and competitive, he has the tendency to take sports way too seriously.

Invisible Phantom: Level-headed and smart, Invisible Phantom is the voice of reason that helps balance out the rest of the team and keep everyone safe. She tends to be quiet and reserved, but when provoked she is really freaking scary.

Lagoon Lad: Intelligent, but with an incurable wild side. Easy-going during calm situations and typically smart on the battlefield. However, he's been known to act rash and impulsive when put through enough stress.

Stroke the Fearless: Typically quiet, but with a sort of silent anger he hides deep inside. He has an unpredictable temper, which can flare up at any moment if pressured. He's not afraid to take risks and try new things, but at the same time he can be rather impulsive, preferring to jump right into the fray rather than think it through first. He doesn't like when people treat him like a delicate piece of glass because of his disability, he can handle himself quite well, thank you.


	40. Ms Marvel

Title: Ms. Marvel

Real Name: Mary Danvers

Gender: Female

Age: As Mary: 10 as Ms. Marvel: 20.

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Light

Hair: Brown with two Blonde stripes. (Human Genetic Defect)

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: **Transformation (Powers granted by the warlock Kree will be in Bold).** **Superhuman Strength. Superhuman Speed. Superhuman Stamina. Superhuman Reflexes. Flight.** **Healing** (When Mary transforms into Ms. Marvel, she can use the lightning-like energy given off to her herself and/or others instantly.). **Eidetic Memory. Photonic Blasts. Indomitable Will.** Talented Journalist (To keep the illusion that she isn't a foster child, Mary keeps uses her Ms. Marvel form's appearance to pose as her birth Mother; a woman who works as an off-state writer. She often uses her keen Journalism skills to support this disgui0se.). Child's mind (even as Ms. Marvel, Mary still acts like her 10-year old self. Although she can easily act like a grown-up; she is mature for her age.). **Magic (Mary's Ms. Marvel from is basically one giant spell.). Self-Sustenance. Energy Resistance. Teleportation.**

Info: She and her Brother were separated at birth (well technically three days afterward; she's two days younger than her brother). A man came and saw her in the fire that took her parents' lives. Desperate to save her from potential misery, he illegally adopted the child who was already named Mary, and took her in. She lived in Boston ever since. When she turned 8 she began to have dreams about a magical world called Shazam, the Planet of Eternity, and of the two different species of humans that lived there; The Sunlanders, governed by Kree, and the Moonlanders, led by Kree's Co-Ruler Skrull (Based on the Kree and Skrull alien empires from Marvel comics). The two sides lived in harmony after a long, violent, and vicious civil war. One day, a few months after the dreams began, she received a letter (from Access) saying that the dreams were real and not to tell anyone until the time was right. One day she was a victim of an attack on Amalgam City by the magical villains that had risen there. While she was injured very badly, Axel and Captain Marvel rushed over to her to help her out. Axel told the girl to say the word Kree as loud as she could. After she did, a large shock had occurred; Kree's magic had transformed her just as they would have with Billy. The three defeated the ones causing the mayhem, but Mary's stepfather was killed. Later on, Axel revealed that Mary was Billy's long lost sister, which caused quite a shock to the two. Ever since that fateful reunion, Mary lives in Amalgam's Fawcett District with Billy. She being gifted with the same powers Kree gave her brother, she fights as Ms. Marvel.


	41. The Turbo Twins

The Turbo Twins

Title: Shadowstreak

Real Name: Iris Pryde West (often called Irey)

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Asian Medium

Hair: Red

Eyes: Hazel

Powers/Attributes: **Speed Force Conduit **(Shadowstreak's Connection to the Speed Force is unique when compared to Turbotask or Mercury. Speed Force Powers will be in bold, others will be underlined.). **Phasing** (Irey can phase harmlessly through any object by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each would be unharmed when Shadowstreak had finished passing through the object. This process cannot be interrupted, but there are ways for people to touch her, even when in phase mode. For some reason, she can't phase through the floor unless that's what she wants.). **Supercharged Brain Activity **(Shadowstreak can access superhuman levels in her brain further than processing information. She could test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds.). **Superhuman Speed** (While this is the general ability of the Speed Force, it is something that Shadowstreak cannot do on her own; she and her brother have to at least be standing next to each other in order to use this power.). **Sharing the Speed Force** (If running alongside her brother isn't an available option, she can use the Speed Force to latch onto the speed of another person connected to it, running alongside them at equaled speeds.). **Speed Force Aura** (as Twins, Iris and Jason have a unique aura that aid's them in a jam; Irey only needs to think about Jay and he is suddenly spirited away to her location. She can also spirit herself away to Jay's location.). Camouflage/Shadow Camouflage (Irey's natural MetaMutant Powers allow her to easily bend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making her invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. Shadowstreak can also become completely invisible and unseen in shadows.). Cloaking (Irey can hide herself and others from _any_ type of optical eyesight).

Title: Wild Blurr (Often called Blurr for short)

Real Name: Jason Abidemi West (Often Called Jay)

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor-African Medium

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: **Speed Force Conduit** (Wild Blurr's Connection to the speed force is unique when compared to Turbotask or Mercury. Speed Force Powers will be in bold). **Muscle Mass Enhancement** (Wild Blurr can increase his muscles, enhancing any physical stats pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. There is a downside, if Jay goes above a certain degree than the use of this power can cause intense exhaustion after a while without changing back to his base size, this can slowly be improved with training.). **Accelerated Healing** (Blurr's wounds can heal at an accelerated rate). **Superhuman Speed** (While this is the general ability of the Speed Force, it is something that Wild Blurr cannot do on his own; he and his sister have to at least be standing next to each other in order to use this power.). **Sharing the Speed Force** (If running alongside his sister isn't an available option, he can use the Speed Force to latch onto the speed of another person connected to it, running alongside them at equaled speeds.). **Speed Force Aura** (as Twins, Iris and Jason have a unique aura that aid's them in a jam; Jay only needs to think about Irey and she is suddenly spirited away to his location. He can also spirit himself away to Irey's location.).

Info: Wally's twin cousins from his Korean aunt and her husband from the African country of Wakanda. All three were involved in the incident that granted them a connection to the Speed force. The two were homeschooled in the Amalgam City Keystone District. One day, Turbotask had saved them from a burning building, triggering their Speed Force powers which they discovered the next day (Specifically, their powers were activated by Wally using the Speed Force near them.). The two showed their powers to cousin Wally during one of his visits. Wally had ended up taking them to Access... and reveal his alternate Identity as Turbotask. As a present to give them, Axel game them special pendants made of Vibranium. The pendants were designed to be twin-like. Eventually the two end up as members of the superhero community as the Turbo Twins, Shadowstreak and Wild Blurr.


	42. Manhunter

Title: Martian Manhunter

Real Name: J'onn J'onzz

Civilian Alias: John Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 18 in Martian Years. 16 in Human Guise.

Genetics: Green Moonlander from the Martian Colonies.

True appearance;

Skin Tone: Pure Pea Green. Has pointed ears.

Hair: Bald. Has Dark Pea Green Colored Eyebrows.

Eyes: The Eyeball itself is Scarlet. The Pupil and Iris are both Pigment Red.

Human disguise;

Skin Tone: Tanned African Light

Hair: Dark Cool Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Note: This character is an Amalgamation Between a Skrull from Marvel and the Martian Manhunter from DC.

Powers/Attributes (Since this may take a while, the actual powers themselves will be underlined.): Shape-Shifting (The most incredible of the powers of the Manhunter is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wants. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people the Manhunter can imitate as he can stand in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. According to Access, he can very much shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors.). Elasticity, Plasticity, Elongation (J'onn's shapeshifting abilities allows him to alter his body in much the such a way, that he can stretch to great lengths, or form other shapes with his body, such as a ball, parachute, or anything else.). Phasing (The Manhunter can phase through solid matter. No one knows how it is done, but Axel says that it might possibly be an aspect of his psionic powers, perhaps shifting his mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension.). Superhuman Durability (The bio-morphic structure of the Manhunter's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber-bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his bio-polymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Super-Soldier. This, plus his shape shifting makes him even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect the Martian Manhunter, however there are some environments that can harm him; those involving gamma for example.). Superhuman Strength (J'onn's strength levels are, to be accurate, 150% that of a person at Peak Human Strength.). Flight (The Martian Manhunter flies by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity), manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect). These combine to give him the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed.). Telepathy (J'onn is a strong telepath. He is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties, and the only minds that can cause him trouble are insane minds or those who are skilled at locking their thoughts away like Axel. He can even read their subconscious mind as well. He can read a mind over great distances. This telepathy extends to distances as far away as the moon, since it is known that the Martian Manhunter can communicate with Earth with his telepathy. In addition to reading minds, the Martian Manhunter has a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allows him to literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever he wants them to. He can use this ability to help subjects forget things that he does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions; in other words, his telepathy ranges not only with Telepathic Relay (the ability to engage in mental conversations with a group of people, cutting off the need to physically speak), but also to Illusions, Slumber Inducement, Mind Scans, Mind Wipes, Mental Shielding to block out his thoughts as well as others, Information Download (to transfer information from his mind to another), and Mind Control on one mind at a time.). Investigation skills (He's no Dark Claw, but he is still a good detective.). Multilingualism (His powers allow him to interpret and understand any language within his reach.).

Info: A Moonlander born on the colonies on planet Mars, J'onn has lived a simple life, curious about the humans from the neighboring planet, Earth. One day, the villain Dark Adam unleashed a firestorm in one of the colonies, killing not only J'onn's family but eventually, 90% of the Planet's population. The only other survivor from J'onn's family was his cousin, M'gann Wat'son (Three guesses who this character is an Amalgamation of), who he then took in as his sister.

Access now helps them fit in to earth as the Martian Manhunter, where he and M'gann find family again through his new friends.


	43. Miss Martian

Title: Miss Martian

Real Name: M'gann Wat'son

Gender: Female

Age: 15 in Martian Years and in Human Guise.

Genetics: White Moonlander from the Martian Colonies

True appearance;

Skin Tone: Pure Pea Green. Has pointed ears.

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Human disguise;

Skin Tone: Tanned Asian Medium

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Powers/Attributes (Her powers as a White Moonlander will come in bold): **Flight**. **Malleable Form** (Intangibility, Invisibility, Size alteration). **General Shapeshifting** (Just like her cousin/brother. She cannot assume a male form. Likewise, J'onn cannot assume a female form.). **Superhuman Strength**. **Superhuman Endurance**. **Telepathy **(The same as ber brother/cousin). Skilled Actor. Skilled Dancer.

Info: M'gann is a Moonlander. A White Moonlander, a variation of the Race governed by Skrull of planet Shazam. The White were often shunned and considered second-rate by their green counterparts. M'gann had it rough and decided to move with her family to the Mars Colony for a better life. One day, she was playing so hard that she hit her head on an exceptionally hard surface and was knocked unconcious. She was lucky enough to remain so during the attack caused by Dark Adam that destroyed most of the planet's population. When she woke up, she had lost all memory of who she was. She remained like that for an Earth Year. She finally began to remember her family. She actually took their death very well (She broke down, just not too hard. She was able to mourn them properly.). Afterward when J'onn went to Earth for a better life himself, M'gann stowed away on the ship J'onn took. She now lives with her now legal brother on earth passing off as a Green Moonlander, only J'onn (and secretly Axel) know her true secret. She lives as both a human named Megan Watson and as a hero called Miss Martian. (Note: She is into Connor Parker).


End file.
